The Seventh Stone
by Diana Silverblood
Summary: There is a secret army brewing, it has been over many years, and Adira was one of the soldiers. Adira defected, and now she is starting taking down allies of the army. She gains the attention of the Avengers when she kills a man right under them at a party they were attending, though gains specific notice from the God of Mischief. As Adria's powers are none anyone has seen.
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Smooth as a snake, she lingered in the shadows of the extravagant party. The clothes she wore could represent the skin of a black mamba, the black dress came down to her knees and showed every curve, the black gloves she wore went up to her elbows, and the glossy solid black 7 inch heels stood out against pale skin.

Her hair, dark and black, a blood red strand of hair near her ear stood out to send a message, all put up in a braided bun. Electric blue eyes scanned the area for the person of choice, Red lips curved into a smirk to cover the grimace, seeing her quarry with a small group of people, namely one of them, Tony Stark.

Though with resentment, the deep wanting to throttle Stark, was pushed down, and she put down her glass of champagne to start walking to the group, though not engaging in the conversation.

Her heels made no sound, as she made her way to where she will stand, stopping to stand behind Tony. Catching the attention of her quarry, Dr. Jason Bates; an expert child's doctor, but the man held darker secrets.

The blond, pudgy man soon caught sight of the woman, eyes filled with recognition and fear. He excused himself and rushed to leave, leaving his glass of champagne on a table.

The woman pursued, but she felt as if she was being followed. Yet, her determination to finish what she started was stronger than the feeling.

She walked smoothly through the crowd, keeping her quarry in sight. Jason tried to make it to his car, but she sent out a projection of herself, causing the man to turn a different way.

Soon, she cornered him against a wall, two projections on either side keeping a close watch, but soon they disappeared, and the man stood proud, knowing this is the end.

"I am not surprised you found me, Griffin's girl." Jason spoke, unafraid, but it started to waver as she came close, standing right in front of him. "I don't know why you ran, you were the best warrior, we could've given you everything, the Boss Man gave you whatever you wanted."

"No, he never gave me freedom." She replied, her voice was an iceberg. "I see, no, he never gave that to anyone."

"He gave it to you and his other lackeys, you had the freedom to do whatever you wanted."

"We don't have powers, we are not special, we are not like you, we are disposable, you, on the other hand, are not."

"But we are human." She retorted, the ice cracking. She closed the distance in mere seconds and was in front of Jason. "This is the end of our conversation, I see, and only one of us is walking away, I'm guessing."

"You are smart, for a child kidnapper." She spoke, the cracks now fixed, the iceberg whole again.

Jason stood straight, looking at the woman in the eye, and the woman grimaced. She then kicked at his knee with full force, the sickening crack rang out.

The doctor screamed in pain, falling to his knees, "you don't deserve to die while standing." the woman spoke, squatting down to his level, before her arm turned to gold and transparent, along with the glove. "Not for what you destroyed in those children."

"What did I destroy? Enlighten me." The doctor growled, huffing and gritting his teeth in pain. "Hope." The woman replied, then her arm disappeared into the doctor's throat, his head tilting upwards as the woman stood.

For once since their conversation started, fear entered Dr. Bates eyes as he started to choke. The woman crushed his trachea and held on, the doctor started to gargle, struggling against her. But, the woman sighed, truthfully not liking the feeling of a slow killing.

She took out a dagger and stabbed the doctor in the heart and he died shortly after. The woman pulled her gloves off and tossed everything on top of the dead man.

The woman spun on her heel as she heard the patter of footsteps come behind her. She recognized him immediately, the God of Mischief stood before her. It was obvious he attended the party, as he wore a suit and tie, and his hair slicked back.

Though, Loki's eyes flashed with slight recognition, knowing that he had seen this woman before. It went away quickly as he regarded her for a few moments, "why did you kill him?"

"Were you not the one watching?" The woman replied smoothly with a smile, the ice had melted, replaced with a voice of fine wine and musical. Loki looked at her for another moment, trying to figure the woman out. "Who are you?" Loki whispered in a demanding tone. The woman smirked, "The Black Snake." She whispered back, and then she turned to a honey gold, though also transparent, then disappeared.

Loki stood there for a few moments, completely rattled by the woman with powers. Though, he turned to see Thor, who looked at him with a questionable glace. "Loki..."

"It wasn't me this time, it was a woman." Loki replied in defense, throwing his hands up in surrender. At the answer Loki gave, Thor, looked confused, "A woman?"

"Yes, brother, a woman, I know you've seen them, though I highly doubt you've seen one like her."

"What do you mean by that?" Thor replied with a huff, annoyed by Loki's sarcasm at the moment. "Ah, she identified herself as 'The Black Snake', and she has powers, though I'm not sure to what extent." Loki stated, walking over to the man and looking down to him. "Though I did listen in, it sounded like he deserved it, the woman killed him because he was kidnapping children for something."

"And you didn't step in?"

"I felt like if I did protect this man, I would've ended up seeing more of the woman's powers, maybe some that I didn't want to know, and again, it sounded like he deserved it."

"And you were not able to capture her?"

"She disappeared, Thor, she first turned transparent, then disappeared, there is no way we can find her right now."

"Well, if anything, now Stark wants a meeting of what happened, a couple heard the mans screams and became terrified, they warned the whole party, everyone is leaving." Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sure enough, when Loki looked behind Thor, people were walking out to their cars and calling their chauffeurs.

Loki nodded once, "Well, I know what happened, shall we go inside?"

"Yes, we should, let's go, brother." Thor replied, turning to start heading to the doors, and Loki followed a step behind, deep in thought.

Loki felt as if he saw the woman before, believed he did. His eyes suddenly widened in remembrance, "Thor...I remember something." Loki gasped, stopping Thor at the empty doorway. "What is it Loki?"

"The woman, I remember her from a long time ago, her name is Adrina."

Adrina pulled the braids out of her hair, now in a wild mess. She blew the red strand out of her face and sat down on the bed of the motel. A meow came from under the bed, and a black cat crawled out from under the bed.

The cat looked up to Adria with two big green eyes and wore a small necklace, it's fur hiding a trinket.

"Still keeping safe the Stone, Viola?" Adria cooed, picking up the cat and setting Viola on her lap. She reached for the necklace and the cat rolled onto her back. The string held both the tag and a small gem, it was a black fire opal, a rainbow of colors, but the colors inside moved around ever-so-slightly.

Adria's face went solemn, holding the gem between two fingers on the string it was tied to. "It's my fault for finding this." Adria whispered, tears welling up. Viola purred, then leaped up so that a paw was on both shoulders. Adria sighed at the cat's accusatory look; her ears back and searching eyes.

"Not you, Viola, I don't regret you, I regret the stone." Adria chuckled sadly, and Viola nuzzled her head under Adria's. "Ok, OK, I'll stop being mopey." Adria chuckled, and Viola backed off, sitting back on Adria's lap.

"Well, the night is young, want to go explore it?" Adria questioned, knowing full and well Viola's answer, but couldn't help but smile as she nodded, then jumped off Adria's lap.

She changed into a grey sweater under an army green suede jacket with a light grey hood, blue jeans, and knee-high black combat boots.

Adria pushed her magic into Viola, making her disappear, "still there?" Adria chuckled, feeling the cat brush her leg, "let's go, then." And then they were off.

"Loki, you're in charge of finding this Adira, since you know the most out of all of us." Tony stated, and Loki looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm still slowly remembering things! And I'm telling them to you as I remember, why must I do it alone? I'm surprised you trust me."

"Me too, why should he do it alone?" Pepper questioned, and Stark shrugged. "Well, the girl has powers, I thought it would be his expertise, and if it makes you feel better, Thor, keep an eye on him."

"Why me?"

"Because you're brothers! Loki, can you just find the woman and bring her to the Avengers facility? That is all I ask of you."

"Fine, I'll find her." Loki huffed reluctantly, earning a sigh from Stark. "Thank you, now let's just head back to the facility, the party is ruined."

"What about the man's body?" Vision questioned, stopping Tony from walking. "Ah, him, yes, we really don't need it, do we? Dr. Bates will be taken care of, don't worry, I have people coming to take care of him."

"Well, while you go back to the facility, I'm going to start looking for the woman, I have a feeling she quite hasn't gone into hiding just yet." Loki stated, putting his hands behind his back and turned to walk away.

Everyone started to disperse, but Thor took a step behind Loki, "you don't have to follow me, I am actually going to start searching for The Black Snake." Loki commented, and then Thor started to walk next to him. "It's not that, you said you are starting to slowly remember things?"

"Yes, like, apparently I was practice for her sorcery, she can block memories till someone sees something or hears that triggers the memory back, or, at least that is what Adria told me that night in Germany before the party."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her to go away that night."

"I admit, I was actually intrigued by her, at least, when she started talking about magic, now looking back, I'm impressed, it wasn't till I saw her I had no recollection of her being there, nor of our conversation, I thought I stood there and waited the whole time."

"My guess is, if you find her, be careful if she is powerful enough to alter your memories, who knows what she can do."

"Of course, I'll be careful, promise, I'll see you back at the Avengers Facility, Thor."

"Good, I'll see you back at the facility later then, Loki." Thor told his farewell before turning to walk the opposite way of Loki.

Loki smiled, then used his powers to change his clothes to a dark gray shirt under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He made his way to the poorer parts of New York, with a determination to find Adrina Griffin.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaky Alliance

Adria walked through the alleyways of Brooklyn with Viola at her heels, and while walking Adria counted money that she acquired through means unspoken. She listened to music on her blue iPod with one earbud in, Adrina hummed, but then abruptly stopped.

"We only have eight-hundred-and-ninety-nine, I kinda need one more dollar or a few." Adrina commented, watching as Viola ran off, but quickly returned with a mouthful of leaves, all the size of dollar bills and some feathers too.

Adrina chuckled, gently taking the leaves from Viola's mouth so they wouldn't be ripped from her fangs, though she picked the feathers out, and the few feathers gently floated to the ground. She kept one full brown feather of a hawk, though, and held it down on her wrist with a hair-tie.

"Thanks, Viola, you're the best cat around." Adria gleefully thanked before putting the money in her pocket, momentarily standing in the alleyway to press the leaves between her two palms.

A golden flash came from between her palms, and when she opened them the dead leaves were gone but replaced with green dollar bills. Adria started to walk again, humming to the next song and counting the added dollars in between.

"Sweet, now we have a little close to a thousand, neat-o." Adrina hummed, pocketing the rest and taking the feather from its elastic chain. Adria tied the feather off to a few red strands so the feather could fly freely when the wind blew, and she let herself smile for the first time today as she started to sing a few tunes like a feather that came out smoothly and musically.

"Typ-ic-ally,

I was a valid-ation.

On. Your. Sleeve.

Oh,

what an in-dic-ation.

To the center of the pain,

through your tattered window pane,

to the middle of your heart.

Res-ol-utions,

and lovers in the kit-chen.

Love is clue-less,

and des-tiny is wish-in'.

This is my heart. It's on the line. Selene." Adria sang, her voice softly drifting around the alleyway.

Adria shut down her iPod and pulled the earbuds out, stuffing them into her pocket as she stopped in front of the old, abandoned parking lot. She crouched down to look at Viola, who sat down and looked at Adria expectantly. "Plan like usual, stay to the back and hidden, if the bid rises higher than what we have, run off to get more leaves, got it?" Adrina explained, and Viola nodded, "that is why you are my favorite."

Viola stayed back as Adria walked into the parking lot, seeing many black vehicles with black tinted windows being used as barriers at exits. 'typical' Adria scoffed as she made her way to a brute of a man. "Empty your pockets." He demanded, and so Adria took out her dollar bills and iPod pulling at the others to show nothing in them. "Just plays music, it's not a phone or a recorder." Adria stated as the man look wearily at the iPod.

The man nodded and Adria put her things back into her pockets, then she was clear to go deeper in. People in 3 piece suits stood around a raised platform with numbered paddles. Adria grabbed her own, number 21, and she sighed, standing at the back of the crowd.

Steps creaked, and everyone went silent, a figure stood at the top, one who Adria recognized; Cedric Griffin, her older half-brother.

"It is now time to start the auction, now, we are very low this time around, but we have three up for sale so this will be done quickly, now, let the bidding begin." Cedric announced, looking over the crowd and seeing Adria, then standing back when the first child started to be brought up. Cedric nodded, ever so slightly that only Adria noticed, and she knew no matter what, she had to win that child.

The child was a girl, looked to be around the age of eight or so, if not younger. She wore a blue dress, her blonde hair has a matted mess as she was dirty from head to toe, and she was barefoot. Adria's heart went out to the girl as the auctioneer started to call numbers, and Adria raised her paddle every time a bet went above hers.

Luckily, the ending price was nine-hundred-and-twenty five dollars but had to watched as her heart was broken over the two brothers that were separated because of two other people.

Adria was the last to approach her bother to give the money, "how is everything?" Adria asked casually, and Cedric didn't smile, but she felt that he wanted to. "Oh, the usual, the Boss Man is angry that you ran, has every Sentry looking for you, in which you should start moving to Washington state, I know it's far, but you really should."

"Another sale?"

"No, not for some time, just go there to be safe, stay out of Nevada though."

"Why?" Adria questioned, handing Cedric the money and waiting for him to give her change for she went over the price. "Just because, please promise you will skip over Nevada?"

"Fine, I promise."

"I'm sorry, but you need to keep that rock of yours out of his hands, who knows what he will do with it if he got his hands on it."

"At least it's not the Soul stone."

"But it works like it, so keep it safe." Cedric stated, handing her the money and the small, trembling girl. "Stay out of trouble." Cedric muttered, waving Adria away as two Sentries started to come over.

Adria pulled the hood over her head, "wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered, taking the girls arm and pulling her away.

Loki couldn't help but be a little surprised when he actually found the woman. He saw her walk down the street holding the hand of a small child wearing an oversized jacket with the hood up, most likely belonged to Adria.

To get closer, Loki turned himself invisible and walked behind the two. "So, where are you taking me?" The child asked shakily, obviously, the child was a girl by her voice.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't answer before, I wanted to get far from the lot, but I'm taking you to the safe house, where you will be safe, have hot meals, or cold, whatever you want, and you have a bath if you want." Adria replied softly, and the child looked up at Adria with lost hope. "Really?"

"Really. There are other kids there like you, they will help you stay safe, until this blows over, now what is your name?"

"Umm, they called me four twenty-nine, but, I'm pretty sure my name is Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yea, I think so." Alice replied softly, and Adria looked down at the girl with a hum. "It fits, it's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"What? I'm dirty."

"Oh, you're pretty, dirty or not, your beautiful on the inside, and strong, after all, you survived. What can you do?"

"Oh, I can do this!" Alice responded excitedly as she stopped walking, causing Adria to stop walking to stand in front of Alice with her hands on her hips in a playful manner. Alice clapped her hands together and a small light exploded from her hands, creating a small flame between her fingertips.

Adria smiled, her eyes looked up, and she looked as if she saw Loki, as she smirked at empty space. Although Loki couldn't help but be surprised, the little girl created a flame from her hands, and it seemed that Adria can see him, it left him rattled.

Adria quickly smiled as she bent down onto one knee, grabbing the child's hands and extinguishing the flames. "Good, and those powers can be improved, with time, and don't worry, there are other children at the safe house that can teach you."

"Really?" Alice whispered with surprise, her eyes filled with more hope. "I speak the truth, cross my heart, my name is Adria, Adria Griffin."

"Like the last name of the Commander?"

"Yes, but he honestly helps me when he can, he tells me when these auctions are and where, even tells me the best places to hide at the right times, as you can imagine, I'm wanted badly by very bad people."

"The Educators?"

"Yea, them too."

"Then why don't you hide with us?"

"Because, then I couldn't fight, and save children like you." Adria smiled, tapping her forefinger onto Alice's nose, who giggled. Adria stood up and took Alice's hand again, continuing their walk down the street.

"When I grow up, I want to fight with you." Alice stated, and Adria looked down at her briefly. "It's dangerous."

"I don't care, I want to help, I'll train hard, I want to fight with you."

"Well, then, when you get older, and that time comes, and you still want to fight, then ok, train hard, but not too hard." Adria sighed, smiling down at the child, who smiled back.

The rest of the walk was silent, but not long as they started heading to an old, almost run-down looking, apartment building. "This is where you will live, and train, the couple who owns the building had their daughter kidnapped by the bad people, so she is willing to help." Adria stated, stopping at the door.

Alice nodded, not speaking a word as they went through the door, and Loki hid in the alleyway near the apartment building, waiting.

Adria walked up to the front desk and smiled at the middle-aged woman, "Hello Mrs. Grace, the girl would like a lollipop."

The woman smiled, took a big rainbow lollipop from under her desk, and then whispered, "room thirty, goodnight."

They walked upstairs till the doors they pasted reached number thirty. Adria knocked on the door and chatter on the other side hushed and shushed. A red-headed teenager opened the door, her fingertips alight and ready, but quickly extinguished. "Adria, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in New York." The girl spoke quickly and Adria waved her off.

"No harm done, just quickly bringing a new girl to the group, Alice, this is Laureline."

"You can call me Laurel though, either is good...or fire head, whichever works for you." Laurel giggled, reaching a hand for Alice to shake, who shook her hand timidly with a smile.

"When you are ready, come in and you can take a hot bath, or shower, meet the others, whatever you want." Laurel smiled, nodding her head to Adria before leaving the two alone. Adria went down on one knee in front of Alice and smiled, "ok, Alice, this is where we separate, be strong for me, okay?"

"Okay, I will, and I will train hard to join you in the fight, I promise." Alice replied strongly, standing tall. Adria smiled, stopping Alice as she tried to take the jacket off, "keep it, as a reminder of what your fighting for, and you will fit into it eventually." Adria hummed, pulling the hood down of the jacket.

Alice looked to be almost in tears as she threw herself into a hug with Adria, "thank you." Alice whispered.

"Farewell Alice, may we see each other again."

"May we see each other again, Adria." Alice whispered before stepping back and going into the room, closing the door behind her. Adria smiled before she stood, and then she walked away.

The doors opened without Adria touching them, as she used a rush of air to push them. Adria put her hands in her pockets as she walked out and saw Viola sitting in front of the doors.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go back to the hotel?" Adria questioned, and Viola looked up with her ears pressed back. "And you thought I was going to listen?" Viola questioned mentally with Adria.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're trying to protect the stone."

"And you, I have grown to care for you."

"Well, I am pulled to protect you, also."

"Fine then, let's just get back to the hotel, quickly is preferable, since the Sentries are probably looking for me." Adria sighed, then turned to walk with Viola on her heels.

Though she was quickly stopped as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alleyway. So she teleported out of their grasp a few inches back and made the vines on the side of the apartment building grow out to trap her assailant.

Viola hissed, but Adria laughed. "Stop laughing." Loki muttered. While still laughing, Adria slowly made the vines recede. Though, a few times she lost focus as she let a few giggles past.

Despite being told to stop, Adria couldn't help but keep giggling, and Viola glared at Loki with her ears back before she hissed once more. Adria calmed down at Loki's serious demeanor and then sighed.

"Well, what kind of questions do you have, since you followed me and Alice all the way." Adria sighed, and then slightly smirked at Loki's surprised expression that quickly went away.

"First question, how did you know I was following you?"

"I had a feeling when Alice made the fire come from her hands, it reflected off of your illusion, though, I didn't know it was you."

"What if I was an enemy?"

"If you were, you would've already attempted to kill me." Adria snapped, and Loki looked at Adria carefully, choosing his next words tactfully. "Your powers-"

"Oh, that..." Adria interrupted with a huff, "yea, I can turn translucent and reach into people, speed up growth, project myself somewhere else, teleport short distances, change things, and I might have more abilities, but I'm not sure." Loki watched her again, and Adria smiled.

"There is more to this, isn't there?"

"Why exactly did you kill that man?" Loki questioned, but it sounded more of a demand. Adria breathed in, then started to explain, "he kidnapped children and forced them into this...army, as you saw, Alice is a product."

"And you?"

"I was born with these, my mother was a soldier."

"How long has this been growing?"

"I...I don't know, or I don't remember, I think a block was put onto my mind, I don't think it's any sorcery either." Adria admitted timidly, looking down.

"I admit, the Avengers sent me to look for you." Loki admitted also, and Adria's head shot up, "no. I will not go with you to them" Adria responded with scorn, which shocked Loki.

Adria cleared her throat before speaking softly, "sorry, remember Alice mentioned the 'Educators'? Well, they teach the kids that the Avengers are out to gain the trust of the world to only destroy it, and they drill that to the point to either they fear them, hate them, or both."

"So, you can't approach the Avengers?"

"Nope, but I have gotten better as I read things, though I fear still if the Educators are right."

"They are not, and those are the people after you?"

"Among others, let's walk, I don't like staying in one place for long." Adria stated, turning around to start walking with Viola at her heels and Loki following behind to catch up.

They walked side by side when Adria started to elaborate, "there are also the Sentries, they are like scouts and assassins put together, either control one of the elements or plainly disappear, experts at combat though."

"But you are better." Loki chuckled, and Adria couldn't help but snort. "Well, I can't see them all the time, but I can fight them, sure, but I am pretty sure I can be more, but like I said, I think there is a block in my mind."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't remember my time training, or who my father is, the only reason I remember my brother is because he told me, and I can't remember most of my abilities." Adria sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. Loki hummed, "I'd suggest going to the Avengers, as they want to speak to you anyways, but, I know, don't look at me like that." Adria looked at Loki sternly, which made Loki raise his hands in defense.

"I'm not going to take you to them."

"Really?"

"A 'thank you' would've been nice, but yes, I'll make sure they will not find you, and..." Loki paused, unsure of his next words, "I'll help you."

Adria abruptly stopped walking, "what?"

"I said I'll help you." Loki confirmed, slightly surprised himself that he was very sure with his words. He turned to stand in front of Adria, which looked at Loki with surprise, then suspicion. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"To help ease your idea of the Avengers so you can talk to them, and I want to know and see more of your powers, I have not seen anything like it in my studies, at least not the ability to reach into someone." Loki stated, and Adria's accusatory look eased into a thinking one as she looked down at her shoes.

Viola looked between the two, sitting down at Adria's feet. "Ok, I guess I can use the help, I'd like to have my memories back." Adria admitted softly, looking down at Viola's disapproving gaze. "I can't guarantee I can help get your memories back, but I can help you with your powers." Loki stated with a sigh. Oddly, Adria chuckled dryly, "ah, I'll get them back, somehow, just figuring out how, and helping me with my powers is also welcomed."

"It will be hard since Stark wants to find you."

"I might not stay long, I killed an ally of the army and The Slaver is going to notice, he will send people to come after me."

"The Slaver?" Loki chuckled the question at the name. "Ah, the leader has two names the others came up with, The Slaver and Boss Man, stupid names really, but it stuck."

"I guess it keeps him secret."

"Yea, I guess so, because no one really knows his real name except one ally of his and the Commander." Adria sighed, then stopped in front of a hotel building. "This is my stop, I stay at this hotel." Adria stated, pointing up. "I say in room one-ninety, see you tomorrow, goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Adria, I'll meet you here in the front tomorrow night, for now, keep your head low." Loki responded before turning on his heel and walking away.

Adria paused, "hey, wait," Adria called out, causing Loki to turn. "I'm sorry for blocking your memories years ago, I wanted to see the extent of my powers," Adria smirked, "I also knew who you were at the time, too."

Adria turned Viola invisible before hauling herself through the doors while Loki still stood there shocked.

When they walked into the hotel room and Viola reappeared and looked at Adria disapprovingly. "What?" Adria questioned, looking down at Viola. "Why did you accept his help? We don't need it."

"Why not? I can't remember anything, if Loki can help me talk to the Avengers, then I can maybe get my memories back." Adria retorted, putter in hands on her hips. Viola nodded, "ok then, I trust your judgment, Adria." Viola sighed before she crawled under the bed to sleep.

Loki walked into the living room, seeing the others gathered around the coffee table with files and papers. Stark was the first to look up, then Thor, then everyone else. "So, did you find her?" Stark questioned with urgency, hoping that he found the woman.

Loki looked down and sighed, "no, but I have leads, I was able to, well, convince some people into telling me about a strange woman in the Manhattan area, though it isn't much."

Stark sighed also, "well, tomorrow you'll have some help, Thor and Vision will go with you."

"Wait, why did you choose me to find this woman?" Vision questioned, actually looking curious. "Because you can cover more ground and she could be a danger to more people, don't you want to find her?" Stark quipped, but then Pepper spoke up, "we all want to find her, if Vision doesn't want to go, then I'll go."

"I'll go, I was just curious about why you chose me." Vision replied with a shrug. Stark shrugged, "you can go if you want Pep, but Thor and Vision will follow Loki to find The Black Snake." Then Stark stood up and started to walk towards his bedroom, "goodnight everyone." Stark announced, doing a two finger salute then was gone, Pepper shaking her head as she followed, saying her goodnight.

Everyone then told their goodnights and left, leaving Loki and Thor in the living room. Loki picked up one of the files, it was about Dr. Jason Bates and none about Adria Griffin. "The woman has no records, not even born in a hospital, maybe she is from a different country and never transferred her credentials." Thor told Loki as he read Bates's information.

The man was a children's doctor, perfect to pick out children for whatever use. "So he was a doctor..." Loki muttered, and Thor looked at Loki suspiciously. "Yes, why are you interested in him?"

"I overheard Adria call him ' _child kidnapper_ ' if he was a children's doctor, then he was perfect for picking out children."

"Yes, but for what purpose? The answer lies with that woman, The Black Snake, Adria Griffin."

"Yes, that is true, but I wonder if something bigger is coming, and I am worried that it involves children."

"You're _worried_?"

"Yes I'm worried, I might not care much as you do, but I am not a monster, and I'm trying, actually."

"I'm sorry, this is all just new to me." Thor chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender. Loki chuckled lightly also, putting down the file, "it's new to me, also."

"It's new to everyone, who knew Loki would turn and help us?"

"From the shadows." Loki corrected, pointing a finger at Thor, who chuckled, "right, either way, you're helping now."

"Well, I have a lot to make up for...a lot...goodnight, brother." Loki spoke softly, but before he stepped away, Thor stood and put a hand Loki's shoulder. "Loki, did you find the woman and lie to protect her?" Thor questioned, looking Loki in the eye, who hesitated, but his face soon contorted into one of confusion. "No, I didn't find her, Thor."

"Goodnight then, brother, we will leave when you do." Thor replied with equal softness before walking away, leaving Loki to think.

He wanted to help Adria, which was new, but exciting. Being a teacher, that is also going to be new, something he never expected, but hoped Thor or the others wouldn't find out of anytime soon.

Loki walked to his bedroom, he knew one thing for sure, Adria was holding back information, and the training he will give will be the trade-off for information.

That was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Stories

2 days later...

Loki walked into the dining area to see everyone eating breakfast, and so he grabbed his own plate. Thor looked up and waved at Loki, "good morning Loki."

"Good morning Thor."

"Do you plan to keep looking for Adria?" Pepper questioned, taking a bite of eggs. "Yes, I still have a feeling he hasn't left yet, even though we did have another run-in yesterday."

"Do you think she is planning something and trying to lure us into a trap?" Vision inquired out loud, causing Loki to hum in thought. "Yes and maybe, I think she is trying to lead us to something, she has been leading me further into Manhattan, there has to be something there."

"She seems to only come out when you are around." Thor commented with a chuckle, and Loki shrugged. "I don't know why I have tried talking to her."

"And that is why you and Thor are the only ones left to find this woman." Pepper sighed, finishing her food and taking her plate to the sink. "Loki, we eventually have to return back to Norway to help continue the rebuild of Asgard." Thor stated, and Loki nodded in understanding. "I know, I've just...grown a curiosity for this woman."

"Well, good luck with that, I think your chances of talking to her are low." Vision replied before standing up walking out of the room. "I thank you Loki for trying, though from the sounds of things, it doesn't look like you'll talk to Adria, it will be lucky to talk to her." Stark commented, and Loki nodded with a smile."I'm sorry still, that I can't catch her." Loki sighed, and Stark nodded solemnly.

When Loki finished and walked out, Thor looked to Stark, "I'm going to follow him tomorrow." Thor stated, and Stark looked back. "Do you think he's lying about Adria?"

"Probably, he is normally still out late at night, I believe he has been meeting Adria secretly."

"I see, well, you know your brother best." Stark sighed before he too stood up and walked out.

Adria kicked a paper cup, then picked it up and walked out the abandoned parking garage to throw it away in a garbage bin. When she walked back in, Viola sat at the feet of Loki, who was petting her.

"Nice to see you made best friends with my cat."

"We're not best friends." Viola muttered in a gruff voice. Loki chuckled, "the purring tells me otherwise, I think we're friends." Loki stood up straight with a smirk as Viola scoffed.

Loki turned to Adria with a smile, "well, Viola does talk telepathically, thank you for giving me the ability to hear her."

"You doubted me? And your welcome, it's rare for me to give permission for people to hear Viola."

"Permission? I thought the ability, either way, I don't know how Viola does it, or how you block others out."

"I don't know how either, or currently I don't," Adria sighed, then muttered, "wish I did." Adria stuffed her hands into her new coat; it was a Victorian cyberpunk style, black with silver buttons, cut in certain places and the back went down to the back of her knees. The coat was layered over a black sweater, as she also wore her blue jeans and knee-high boots.

"Well, however it is done, it's impressive, I admit." Loki chuckled, shaking his head, and Adria chuckled also. "So, shall we continue, Loki? You never finished that story from before." Adria teased, and Loki groaned, knowing exactly the story she was talking about.

The two sat on the debris of concrete before he continued the story he told before that he now regretted starting. As it was the story of when he attacked New York and ultimately failed, somehow Adria never heard what happened, not exactly. She knew he attacked New York years back, and failed at it, that all she knew.

Despite knowing the ending, she still ended up fascinated, mostly for the story itself, and for the lands she never heard of in Lessons.

Adria smiled as she leaned back, her arms bracing herself to keep her up. "Wow, you got beat by the Jolly Green Giant." Adria laughed, and Loki looked at Adria as if she was crazy. "What? There was nothing 'jolly' about being beat by that giant!" Loki exasperated, crossing his arms as Adria laughed harder.

Though soon Loki's hands dropped to his sides as Adria's laughter calmed, and then he was smirking. Loki flicked his wrist and Adria rolled off the concrete pillar with a screech of surprise.

Now, Loki started to laugh as Adria groaned, though she quickly huffed. Adria flicked her wrist and Loki spun before he, too, fell off the pillar with a surprised yelp."You forget I have powers too, and that I learned from a good teacher!" Adria shouted, and Loki groaned, "thank you, for the recognition.

The two burst into laughter, and Viola jumped up the pillar and looked down at the two. "Having fun?" Viola questioned, tilting her head to the side, and the two calmed down then looked up. Adria nodded and Loki shrugged, "I forget I'm teaching someone sorcery, and now the student is teaching me."

"What am I teaching you?" Adria chuckled, standing up and brushing herself off while Loki did the same. "Remember that I'm not the only one with powers right now."

"Well, I'm guessing this is all new to you, helping I mean."

"Well, yes, how can you tell that?"

"You're hesitant when teaching me something, and the fact your nickname is still 'God of Mischief' is another telling."

"That doesn't tell you anything."

"Eh, I think it does, but anyways, past that, I'm grateful, so thank you, for teaching me, and helping me sort out my feelings about the Avengers." Adria responded sincerely, and Loki stood there silent, looking at Adria for a moment before speaking up. "Yes, and you're a quick learner, though there is one more thing I want to show you..." Loki trailed, looking unsure, and that rose Adria's curiosity. "And that 'something' is?" Adria drawled, plopping back down onto the concrete pillar and Viola jumping onto her lap.

Loki sighed, sat back down next to Adria before he flicked his wrist and a blue cube appeared in his hands.Adria visually stiffened, sensing its power, and Loki noticed.

"That's the Tesseract." Adria stated stiffly, and Loki nodded. "Yes, you know it?"

"Yea, I learned about it when I was young, but, it feels odd, seeing it in real life."

"You stiffened, was there something wrong before?"

"Uh, yea, I feel it's power, it has an Infinity Stone in it, doesn't it?" Adria whispered, and Loki's eyes widened slightly. "H-how did you know?"

"Like I said, I feel it, I can sense it's presence at the center, it's the Space Stone." Adria whispered again, and without thinking, Loki placed the Tesseract between them.

Adria then reached out to touch the Tesseract. Though, she yelped in surprise as the Tesseract almost turned to gel under her touch, causing surprise between the two of them. Viola jumped and pushed the Tesseract closer to Loki before she hissed, "keep that thing away from her."

"What just happened?" Adria squeaked, and Loki shook his head, "I have no idea." He mumbled, and as quickly as it appeared, the Tesseract was gone.

The moment of the Tesseract still burned in both of their minds, but for now, they tried to forget about it. The sun was down and walked aimlessly around the area. "Where exactly are we going?" Viola questioned, trotting behind Adria."Not sure, Loki?"

"Umm, no, I'm not sure where we are going either."

"Wonderful." Viola groaned in a playful manner, causing Adria to smile. It was quiet for a moment, then Adria turned her head go Loki, "can you tell me another story?"

"Oh, no, I know you don't remember much, but can you tell me a story?" Loki scoffed, and Adria chuckled before she hummed. "Well, there is a story of why I came up with the name The Black Snake, and I can tell you, it involves a real snake."

"Ah, yes, I'd like to hear this story." Loki smirked, and Adria chuckled.

Adria then started to tell the story of how she found snakes of different colors under rocks after a long rain and placed them in bedrooms of the other Commander, also in other senior members rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stone

Loki left a little later than usual, as he has a feeling Thor is catching on.

For once, this was an interesting predicament, as he wanted to tell his brother about Adria, but the woman still refused to talk to them. He hopes today he could change her mind.

Loki walked into the usual meeting spot under the parking garage and saw Viola sitting on the stone pillar, alone. "Ah, Loki, you're here, Adria will be here momentarily, she wants to show you something, she was very adamant about it last night to me."

"Really? She wants to show me something now?"

"Well, you showed her the Tesseract, I guess she wants to show you something now? I don't wholly agree, but I trust her judgment, and you have been kind, thus far, so I guess I trust you too."

"I don't know whether to tell you that you putting trust in me is a mistake or the fact that you said I'm kind shocks me."

"It shocks me also." Viola mused, and Loki chuckled. It was quiet for a moment and there was no Adria.

"Loki, I saw some soldiers this morning, we are going to leave today, but if something happens to me, make sure Adria doesn't leave New York, and promise me you will protect her, because you're the only one here that I even placed a small trust in, she can't do this fight alone, please." Viola sighed, with an obvious burden on her mind, and Loki stood the frozen, shocked by her words.

Though, before Loki could answer, the clatter of boots on concrete broke the silence and broke the stupor Loki was in. Adria walked with a large, green canvas bag, and then she looked at the two suspiciously, "what's going on?"

"Oh, Viola was telling me about how you were going to leave today." Loki replied softly, and Adria gave Loki a sad smile. "Yeah, saw some guards, it's probably for the best if I ran, sadly, but I actually liked hanging out with you." Adria replied with a smile, lightly punching Loki in the arm.

Loki chuckled and smiled back, "me too, but she also told me you wanted to..." Loki trailed, looking behind Adria causing his smile to fall and the words to die on his tongue.

"Thor, I can explain..." Loki started as Adria spun on her heel, but Loki walked in front of Adria as Thor walked up with an angry look on his face. "What, that you and Adria are old friends? Loki, you betrayed Stark's trust in you, it took a lot of him to trust you to find this woman."

"Oh, and don't talk about 'this woman' like she's not here!" Adria scoffed, coming from behind Loki to stand next to him. "Well, Thor, surprising as it is, I have been helping her, her mind was programmed to think the Avengers were out to destroy the world, I helped reverse those thoughts." Loki replied in defense, and Thor became quiet in thought before turning his focus on Adria.

"It's true, he has been helping me, I had planned today to go to the Avengers, but there are people after me and they are here, I need to leave." Adria stated, and Thor calmed down immediately, his face in thought. "Well, the least you can do is tell them is why you killed that man on the night of the party."

"Oh, Dr. Bates? Fine, I can do that, but I leave tonight, I don't want to endanger anybody." Adria stated, and Thor started to walk away.

Thor made it to the entrance before turning, "I meant now, we are going to the facility right now." Thor stated, sounding more like a command, and the two complied by following quickly behind, Viola following right behind Adria.

The three of them walked down an alleyway, Adria looking defeated and Loki feeling bad. Which slightly surprised Loki, as he felt bad for Adria, though he was also surprised to find out that she had planned on speaking to the Avengers.

It ended quickly, as they stepped out, two gunshots rang out, hitting the side of the wall near Adria's face, who jumped back. "It's the Sentries, wait, no, it's not them, it's the- oh sh-" Adria started, though was interrupted as another shot rang out and whizzed by Adria's ear.

Thor picked up his hands to cause a spark, but Adria stopped him, "do you plan to kill fifteen-year-olds? No, I don't think so."

"Are they really fifteen?" Thor questioned with doubt, and Adria gave him a look, then turned to Loki, "wow, you really didn't tell him anything."

"How was I without giving you away? How was I going to tell him the whole army are children?" Loki exasperated, shaking his head. Another shot rang out, making the three back up farther into the alley. Thor put his hands down, "then what is your plan, Adria?"

Though Adria wasn't listening, instead she was muttering about 'Viola', 'stone', and 'leaves'. "Adria, what are you talking about?" Loki questioned, though Viola ran through his legs, jumping in front of Adria with a mouthful of green leaves. Adria's eyes lit up, "Viola! Good, you're here." Adria exclaimed, taking off a necklace from Viola and carefully taking the leaves from her mouth. "This is not a smart idea, using the stone in front of them."

"Do we have another choice, Viola?" Adria whispered, undoing the loop in the necklace to make the necklace longer and put it on herself. "What is that stone?" Loki questioned, and Adria smiled, despite the danger, "the object I wanted to show you." Adria replied simply, taking a few more leaves from the pocket of the canvas bag before crushing them in one hand; she hid her hands behind her back before turning around.

Rushed footsteps came from behind them before revealing armed soldiers in bullet-proof vests and helmets with steel armor in places. Though one stepped forward, an automatic rifle in hand, he took off his helmet.

He was redheaded, blue-eyed, but slightly tanned from constantly being outdoors, and Adria grimaced, "oh, you, hello again Roger."

"Ah, a grand time when I was told to come to New York to either bring you back alive or dead, preferably alive."

"Aw, that's cute, they want me alive?" Adria replied to Roger's smug look, which quickly turned cold and hard. "They never said I couldn't bring you back damaged." Roger spoke coldly, raising his hands for an order, but then the stone reacted.

The stone glowed, the color of a golden sun before turning back to normal, making the soldiers take a step back, ready to run if needed. When Adria opened her hands, Loki expected crushed leaves to fall out, but instead, it was a green, glass swarm. The swarm was small butterflies, and it flew above Adria together into one large swarm. Adria backed up as the swarm rushed forward at the frightened soldiers, cutting at Roger's face and the soldiers' hands with razor wings.

"Let's go!" Adria shouted, grabbing Thor's and Loki's hands as she ran past them, tugging at their shocked forms. The brothers watched the scene till they were pulled out of the alleyway, the both of them gaining their senses once more. Viola ran up to Adria as Thor quickly talked to Loki, "I can distract them," Viola stated, holding a plain, small stone in her mouth and dropping it into Adria's hand. "Loki taught you how to do illusions, how to make things look different, do it, make this stone look like the one around your neck." Adria was indecisive but then nodded her head, focusing her power into the plain stone too look like the rainbow one on the necklace.

Viola took it then and bolted at the soldiers, running under their legs. Thor grabbed Adria's arm and pulled her away, and Adria watched as the soldiers run from the butterflies and chase after Viola. Adria flicked her wrist and the butterflies turned into a green, teardrop rain as they shattered to the ground.

Thor pulled her to a black van with black tinted windows, though on the doors was the Avenger symbol. Adria jumped in, making sure her bag was secure on her shoulder before sitting down next to Loki and Thor climbing in after, slamming the door shut before the van sped off.

When Thor turned, he saw Loki staring at Adria with indecision, for she looked forward with a ghosted expression as she held her side, almost as if she was in pain.

Adria turned to Loki with an expression mixed with sadness and guilt before she whispered, "they killed Viola..." Loki gently placed a hand on Adria's wrist, a sincerity and a look of confusion came into one on his face. "How do you know?"

"I felt it," Adria whispered, "I felt it in my heart...and here." And she gripped her side again, pain flashing through her eyes again, and not from grief. "Damn, it feels like someone shot me." Adria groaned, leaning back and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but, Adria, I need to know, what kind of stone is that?" Thor questioned cautiously, watching as Adria's head whipped to Thor. "Oh, yea..." Adria whispered, and then sighed as her grip on her side loosened.

"I don't know how to explain it...it can create things, change things from its original form," Adria hesitated on her next words, biting her lip. "My brother like to call it an Infinity Stone because it's power, that's how I created Viola, she was first a drawing, an idea...an idea that came to life." Adria explained, but took a breath and kept talking.

"It's also the reason why I can feel Viola's pain because I created her and made a connection, that's the reason I could hear her, and allow certain people to hear her also." Adria sighed, looking down at her shoes. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

"I don't know how it came to be, or who or what created it, all I know is that it changes things, and creates things from nothing, I can't remember much." Adria huffed, leaning back in the seat and placing her canvas bag between her legs. She dug out a large sketch pad, the first page was of Viola, but Adria skipped over it.

Adria moved onto the page with the butterflies of different colors, revealing how the butterflies have sharp wings, as the wings were razor sharp thin and had small spikes along the edge.

Though Adria showed many sketches, and both brothers looked at each drawing carefully. Some were clothes, Loki couldn't help but smirk when he saw the sketch of the coat Adria currently wore. "So, the stone could be an Infinity Stone? But that is impossible, there are six."

"Really, you just said that? I thought you worked with the Avengers from time-to-time, and you say another Infinity Stone is impossible?" "This is different, Infinity Stones were created at the beginning of time, and we've only found six."

"Keyword, found, are you sure you found all of them?" Adria questioned, causing Thor to become silent in thought, for Adria was right. Then Loki spoke up, "then, if that is an Infinity Stone, how did it stay hidden for so long till now, and how did you, of all the people in the world, find it?"

The three became quieter, the silence between the three was almost heavy. "May I have an explanation of what is happening? I am very confused." Vision stated from the driver's seat, earning gazes from the trio in the back.

"We'll explain it all at the tower, though, pretty much Loki lied about meeting with Adria." Thor stated, earning a look from Loki. "That is not surprising, though, turning our attention to Adria," Vision started, earning a curious glance from Adria. "Who exactly are you?"

Adria smiled, and Loki knew exactly what she was going to say, and so he couldn't help but smirk. "I'm Adria Griffin, once a member of a secret army nicknamed 'The Reality', but, as you can see, I left, because I realized they were forcing children into the army, and I can't remember much past that." Adria stated, earning a calculating look from Vision. "How can you not remember?"

"I believe that they put something in my mind to block my memories...wait...you have a Mind Stone in you?"

"You never saw my face, how do you know that?" Vision questioned, earning surprised looks from both Loki and Thor. "I feel it," Adria stated, "it's on your forehead, it powers you also, I-I don't know how to describe it, it feels like something sharp and numbing at the same time."

"Do you feel that way with the...?" Thor questioned, pointing at the rainbow stone. "I called it the Creation Stone, and I used to, I guess I just got used to it eventually, but I feel the Mind Stone from Vision."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I learned about you, the Educators, the army's teachers, they know a lot of things about the Avengers, if not everything."

"That is...concerning." Vision replied carefully, then stopped speaking as he focused driving and thinking about Adria's words. Once again a heavy silence settled.

Adria opened her pad to a new page before taking out a charcoal pencil and starting to draw. Thor looked out the window, and it was obvious he was deep in thought. Loki looked at the ceiling of the van and closed his eyes, listening to the hum of the car and the occasional scratch of a pencil on paper, whispering the promise in his head.

'I will protect Adria, I promise I will, you stupid cat.'


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

It took awhile for the questions to pass, but many still looked confused, and Stark looked frustrated. "So, you can't remember anything past what you've told us?" Stark questioned, watching Adria carefully. "Yes, I told you what I could, I swear, I can't remember anything else."

"You knew that I had the Mind Stone in my head, though how did you know it was the Mind Stone specifically?" Vision questioned, and Adria became silent for a moment in thought. "I..." Adria trailed, "I don't know, truthfully, it was...a feeling, like a whisper told me what it was."

"Then you may actually remember, but whatever is placed in your mind is trying to block it out." Vision hypothesized, and Adria nodded. "Probably the case, or at least that is how I want to think it, not some weird reaction of being near them."

"It couldalsobe that." Vision then replied with a shrug, and Adria chuckled dryly. "That...that is not comforting." Adria muttered, but then shook her head. "But, it has to be also a low chance of someone having a connection to Infinity Stones, right?"

"Well, if you are correct, then you have the one around your neck, that could be the one causing the weird feeling you got from the Mind Stone." Tony stated, making a gesture at the Creation Stone, and Adria swayed side to side in thought.

"That could be possible, but I don't know, I feel like I've had this Stone forever, but at the same time it feels like I've only had it for a short time."

"Well, I know someone who could possibly help you with the memory problem." Thor commented, and Loki right next to him rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, not him."

"Yes him, Loki."

"Who are you two talking about?" Adria interruptedwith the question, and the two brothers looked at her, also everyone else looked at them.

The van stopped in front of a building, Thor was the first to come out, then Adria, Stark, Loki, and Vision climbed out. Adria read the address on the card Thor handed her so she would stop asking where they were going. 177A Bleecker Street.

Adria smirked and turned to Loki, who was standing next to her. "I'm guessing you and whomever this person does not have a good relationship?"

"More like a subtle hatred, maybe this time it will be different."

"Maybe, 'subtle hatred' is kinda hard to pass, but I admit, it's better than hatred." Adria chuckled, and Loki huffed at her comment.

Thor knocked on the door and suddenly they were inside the building. Everyone stumbled, Adria only swayed though it didn't last long and she soon stood straight. "What is your purpose of being here again, Thor?" A voice questioned, then came walking down the stairs.

Adria walked forward to stand next to Thor, and the man looked down at Adria. "I have another favor to ask of you." Thor stated, then they were suddenly in a library.

"And that favor is?" The man questioned, waiting for everyone to gain their senses again, looking at Adria surprised, as she was fine and looking around.

"Dr. Strange, this is Adria, she has something blocking her memory and we are wondering if you can take a look at that." Thor stated with a hopeful look, standing straight before anyone else.

Strange looked as if he was thinking for a moment while looking at Adria. Then, after a few heartbeats, he answered, "ok, I can take a look, take a seat, Adria." Strange commanded kindly. Thor looked prepared for something to happen, but instead, A chair pulled up.

Adria smiled as she moved to the chair, but looked at Strange's cape for a moment before slightly waving, and the bottom corner of the cape gave a small wave back.

"How did you know that?" Strange questioned with curiosity, watching Andria carefully as she placed her bag to the side and sat down. "Know what?"

"That the cape is alive, and that it can think for itself."

"I don't know to explain it exactly, but it has an orange glow, kinda, yellow too? I dunno, it's a vibrant glow, I've only seen that with sentient objects, and I've only seen one in my life."

"You knew because my cape glows?"

"Yeah, I don't know, it's like a sixth sense, I can look at the world and see everything glow, or look at it normally."

"That is...interesting...stay still." Strange commented, then suggested as he walked over to take a closer look at her head.

Adria saw the flashing lights above her out of the corner of her eyes, but the necklace Strange wore took all of Adria's attention. For one, it hurt when the necklace was close, it felt as if a knife was stabbing her, but for two, it whispered.

The necklace whispered incoherent words, though Adria understood it spoke of infinite possibilities. It was mind-numbing.

"So, you have an Infinity Stone of Time?"

"How did you know?" Strange questioned, not pausing at his work. "It hurts when it's near...and itwhispers." Adria responded, and Strange stopped for a moment.

"Does it hurt like when you were near the Mind Stone?" Vision questioned, and Strange looked at him for a moment. "Not exactly, this is sharper, and it whispers incoherently, there are too many voices at once to understand." Adria responded with a dumbfounded look, and Strange nodded slowly.

Strange got back to his work, but it lasted shortly as he seemed to have found something. "Found the problem, it's small as a bead, no wonder no one could find it, but it blocks brain waves to certain memories." Strange commented, moving hair out of the way.

"Can't you take it out?" Stark questioned, and Dr. Strange nodded. "Of course, but I have no idea how this is going to affect Adria."

"Oh, just do it, I'll warn you if I feel like I'm about to die." Adria sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. Strange sighed, then muttered, "ok, let's see what happens." Then he pulled the small bead off of Adria.

The room became silent at the watched Adria closely.

At first, it wasn't so bad, but then Adria started to have a massive headache all around. Then it wasn't long after that the world became dizzy, and the corners of her vision became dark.

"Well, I'm not going to die," Adira mumbled, "but I'm definitely going to take a nap." After those words, Adria promptly lost consciousness and passed out.

Loki couldn't help but clear his throat to cover up his laugh.

As time went by, and as Adria was moved to the infirmary, Loki actually becameworried. The others discussed Adria, Dr. Strange asked questions and the others answered them the best they could. Loki sat near Adria's bed on a wooden chair, away from the discussion and from Strange.

Loki looked down and realized Adria had brought her bag with her. He looked at Adria and at the group talking before reaching down to open her bag.

When Loki looked in, there was art supplies of different colors and pencils, as well as 3 different sketchpads. As he remembered, Adria showed them one of the smaller ones, and so he grabbed the larger one.

Once again, he was amazed by both Adria's skills at drawing and her limitless imagination.

The drawings ranged from many things, from small insects with few facts written off to the side with messy handwriting to large creatures with many facts about its strengths and weaknesses. Though Loki ended up stopping at one, and this particular drawing peaked his interest.

It was a drawing of Viola with the stone around Adria's neck next to the cat, but the words off to the side of both drawings were written in some sort of odd language.

"Loki, what are you doing?" A voice called out, and Loki looked up to see an annoyed Thor looking over to him, also the eyes of everyone else. "Looking at art." Loki replied simply, and Thor sighed as he walked over. "'Looking at art'? I think you're actually looking in Adria's sketchbook-"

"One of them, she actually has three sketchbooks, this is one of the larger ones that seemed interesting, and this one is very intriguing, her drawing is magnificent." Loki corrected and praised as Thor took the sketchbook.

Thor was about to put the sketchbook back into Adria's bag, but then he saw some of the drawings. "Huh, these are really good." Thor hummed, scanning the drawings, but then shook his head, closed the book, and put it back into Adria's bag before throwing the flap back over it.

"Looking at drawings wasn't the reason I looked over, we are wondering what you know about Adria." Thor stated, and Loki looked behind Thor to see the others watching them. "Why do you want to ask me?"

"You spent more time with her, you must know something that we don't." Stark commented, and Loki sighed. "All I know is from stories she told me about her time in that army, some are good, most are bad."

"What do you know about the army then?" Strange asked, and Loki looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Well, all of them are children, ages from five and older, the oldest is eighteen, all of the children have some sort of power, they brainwash the children they take and force them to hate the Avengers, though Adria let a few factsslide, their discipline is harsh either they don't get food or water for a time, or they torture them, or even all three." Loki listed, and everyone became quiet, thinking over what they heard.

Loki opened his mouth to say something but paused as his attention turned to Adria, who was hyperventilating and looked as if she was about to panic in her sleep.

Adria stood in the dark, and many voices spoke in whispers at once. Though some broke through, one by one. One ridicule after ridicule.

"You'll never prove yourself."

"You're being weak."

"You may be the Commander, but ultimately, your father will never accept you, all you are is just a weapon to him, you're not a daughter to him." A familiar voice spat. Roger's voice. Adria would recognize that voice anywhere.

One voice came out, overpowering the rest, and it made tears pour out from Adria's eyes from the memory.

"You are more powerful than you can imagine, Adria." The voice was female and spoke in the kindest voice. It was powerful, as the area around Adria changed to that moment of time. It was in a room that looked like any normal room for a 5th-grade classroom.

Inspiring posters put on baby blue walls, a black metal teachers desk in one corner, a chalkboard at the front with wooden desks put into neat lines.

This woman was an Educator and was the best and smartest out of all of them. Dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, black-rimmed glasses over her hazel green eyes, olive, and wore grey business attire.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aguilar Claro." A small girl voice thanked, and then a small Adria at the age of 10 appeared in her school uniform.

"No, I mean it, I know what you did-" The Educator started, but the little Adria panicked. "I didn't mean it, I drew the stone and when I looked away...it...appeared." The girl interrupted quickly, and the Educator raised her hands for peace.

"I meant nothing bad, I'm just saying, you are more powerful than you think, maybe even powerful enough to destroy an Infinity Stone one day."

"But...you said that Infinity Stone is impossible to break."

"But you are not strong enough yet, but you will be one day." The woman reassured, and the young Adria smiled.

Till the door broke open.

A man walked in, tall, tanned white skin, deep blue eyes, pepper hair slicked back while he wore black business attire.

The Educator stood in front of young Adria, like a mother defending a child. "Sir, I was about to send Adria to her next lesson, I just needed to talk to her for a few minutes."

"You know what happens when an Educator grows a personal relationship with their students," the man stated coldly and leaned to the side to look at Andria. "And a Commander-to-be knows what happens when they have a personal relationship with anyone."

Adria nodded quickly, "yes, Father." She replied meekly, and so the man stood straight. "But it seems the both of you remembered too late." He said, waving a few soldiers to come in that were waiting at the doorway.

Adria started to scream in the Educator's defense, as both soldiers grabbed the Educator and Adria's father grabbed her, dragging Adria away.

Though it didn't stop from Adria seeing her mother-figure being bludgeoned by the two soldiers.

That pain emotionally wasn't as strong as the torture later physically. Then her fathers' voice echoed into her head like a curse, "everyone and everything you love will be destroyed."

The memory faded and Adria fell to her knees in tears. "I wasn't strong enough." Adria wept and breathed raggedly.

Adria suddenly heard distant voices calling her name. They sounded worried. Frantic even. Then the darkness started to slowly dissipate, turning into light.

She was waking up.

Adria woke up with a jolt as she sprang forward into an upright position. Her throat hurt and her face was wet, as her breathing was ragged.

That is when Adria looked at each worried face and realized she sat in an infirmary room on a pure white bed. Adria looked up to Dr. Strange, who looked slightly worried, but he looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

"What...what happened?" Adria rasped and suddenly a glass of water floated in front of her, in which Adria took gratefully before taking a drink. "You started to cry in your sleep, then started to scream, we have been trying to wake you up for three minutes." Loki stated, his look of worry not fading.

Adria looked down at the empty glass, which promptly filled back up with water. "What did you dream?" Thor questioned softly, and Adria looked up at him.

"I..." Adria started, but the words died at the memory, she looked down as tears welled up and blinked away. "I don't want to talk about it." Adria breathed in, "but I know more about the Creation Stone, like, who created it."

"You know who created it?" Vision questioned in disbelief, and Adria nodded. "Well, who created it then?" Stark questioned, and Adria sighed.

"I created it."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Persom

"I think I heard that wrong, you did what?" Stark questioned, and Adria chuckled dryly. "Yeah, it was me, I created the Creation Stone at the age of ten, I was ten, I created a powerful stone at the age of ten,andall I did was draw the thing and it appeared, I didn't even do anything."

"Wait, so, what exactly can this Creation Stone do?" Strange questioned, and Adria smiled as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed, forgetting the memories she saw only moments ago, which caused the worried faces to ease.

"Well, it can create things, bring creatures or whatever the wielder wants, into reality, as long as the wielder can imagine it and know facts about their creation, it will come to life." Adria explained but then smirked.

"I don't really need the Stone because I naturally have the ability, but at the cost of energy." Adria explained with a smile.

"Can you show us?" Strange questioned with curiosity, and Adria nodded before putting the glass down on the nightstand next to the bed and standing up.

"Does it have to be put fully into reality?" Adria asked, looking at Strange. "No, it doesn't have to be."

Adria nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The Stone slightly glowed from the inside, and Adria opened her eyes, her eyes cracked with golden lines.

Stars appeared on the bed Adria was once asleep on into the form of a fox. The starry fox came to life and it jumped off the bed before running around everyone's feet.

Everyone looked around amazed as more things appeared, soon a cat appeared, then birds flew around, crickets sang a song, a dog barked an echo, and a small dragon flew, the size of an apple.

Loki stood up and looked around, each animal and creature weremade of small stars. "This is amazing..." Loki trailed in wonderment, and then looked to Adria, who looked back with a smile.

Suddenly all the stars lifted up and dissipated, the sounds fading away. All of the golden rivers in Adria's eyes were gone, but the smile didn't leave. "Of course, that is not the only ability I have, but that's the one I love." Adria stated, "what else can you do?" Strange questioned, and Adria shrugged.

"Telekinesis, I can become translucent, then invisible for a short amount of time, also I can manipulate the earth, memories, and glass." Adria listed and Strange looked at her surprised. "Who taught you how to control all of these powers?" Strange inquired, and everyone looked at her curiously, now wondering the same exact question.

Adria was quiet at first, then she spoke, "well, I learned how to create things by my self, though everything else my father helped me learn a bit, he knows how to control quite of bit of magic."

"What is your father's name?"

"Alastor Griffin." Adria answered, and Strange became quiet in thought. "I think..." Strange trailed, crossing his arms, "your father came here long ago to learn magic, his name showed in one of the books, he was close to becoming Grandmaster of some other Sanctuary, but then he left, we have no idea where he went."

"Nevada, he went to Nevada to start a children's slave ring." Adria answered bluntly, and Strange looked bewildered.

"For what point?"

"Simply put, wants an army of children for some reason, I guess he is angry at some country, or else he wouldn't need an army of kids."

"Wait for a second, your father is the reason why all of these children are disappearing?" Stark questioned harshly, and Adria slightly winced. "Yes, and believe me, I don't know why." Adria whispered, looking to be ashamed of being associated with her father.

Strange walked up to Adria with a soft expression, "it may be too much to ask, but, did your father have an old book about deadly powers?" Strange inquired and Adria's face twisted into confusion before lighting up.

"Oh, that book, 'Myle Lare'a Wr Uhruhruhsiy'."

"What?" Strange replied with a confused look, and Adria chuckled. "Yea, I didn't think so..." Adria trailed, turning to crouch down and open her canvas bag.

"You see, the whole book is covered in that kind of language, I like to call it Infinity language, since the book is called, 'The Book Of Infinity' and is mostly about Infinity Stones." Adria stated, pulling out a dark, leather-bound book with the same odd words written in elegant golden letters on the front.

"So, to answer your question, yes, my father did have the book you are talking about, and I took it." Adria stated once more proudly, handing off the book to Strange with a smirk.

Strange's surprise soon fell when he noticed the obsidian lock on the book with an oval-shaped release mechanism, keeping it tightly shut.

Adria took it back silently and pressed the Creation Stone against the release, that let out a small hiss before popping open. "There, it can only be opened by an Infinity Stone." Adria commented, and Strange huffed, "could've done that before you handed it to me."

Adria shrugged with a smirk, and Strange opened the book, disappointment showing quickly on his features as he flipped through the book.

"Well, yeah, I can't read this, I have no idea what it's saying." Strange announced, and Adria moved to stand next to him, having to almost stand on the tips of her toes to see what he was trying to read. Adria couldn't help but smile as she flopped down to stand flat on her feet.

"Ir lai wisuhs myle susve'a wr myle Uhruhruhsiy Sare'as, se'aiy vilm dusve'a e'az sve'a," Adria recited, the words clashed and flowedfrom her lips, "it means 'If one understands the language of the Infinity Stones, they will hear its voice'."

Everyone looked at Adria surprised, "how in the world did you learn this language?" Strange questioned, and Adria shrugged.

"I guess after, what, eleven years staring at pages hoping that it would turn to English and one day it did, not only that, the last section of the book is about learning the language of Infinity Stones." Adria replied, and Strange quickly turned to the back but was disappointed to see that even the English parts were untranslated. "It's still untranslated."

"What did you expect? The book doesn't know everything, it doesn't know what language it needs to turn to." Adria snorted placing a hand on the book. "English, please." Adria commanded, and the book flashed, but only some words turned to English.

"Only a few translated, Adria." Strange groaned in annoyance, and Adria sighed. "It could be you, it could be the others, the book...knows who is around and who is holding it." Adria explained and sighed. "So, the book is sentient?" Loki blurted out in disbelief.

Adria slowly nodded her head, "yup, that is exactly what I'm saying." She popped the 'p' and earned a look from Strange, who shut the book closed.

"Well, then, if you can, or want to at all, I'd appreciate it if you came and taught me this language," Strange asked as he handed to book back to Adria, "this is rightfully yours since you are the only one who can read it."

Adria smirked as the lock of the book clicked back into place on its own, and then looked at the others. "I don't mind, I guess, do you guys mind if I'm in and out?"

"Oh, no, you'll have a personal escort to bring you here and back to the Avengers facility." Stark firmly stated and Adria nodded. "As long as I'm not locked away, sounds good." Adria agreed, then turned to Strange, "I'll show up maybe tomorrow, if not then, definitely the day after that, since I owe you for helping me get my memories back."

Strange nodded gratefully, "it was nothing, but thank you for agreeing to help me."

"Of course, I have nothing else better-to-do." Adria smiled with a shrug as she grabbed her bag and shoved the book inside.

Everyone said their goodbyes, though Loki stood silently, then they were all outside the doors of the building. They walked down the steps talking amongst themselves, but Loki watched as Adria was cautiously looking around. "Adria?" Loki softly questioned as he took a step down to stand next to her.

Adria shook head, "its nothing, I thought I saw something." She waved Loki off, then walked to the van. Soon everyone followed, Stark looked at Adria and Loki, who was already sitting next to each other in the van speaking to each other quietly. "What are you two talking about?" Stark questioned, leaning over to look at the two as he was two seats away from them. "About my powers, and the possibility of me learning more."

"Well, what can you do, you mentioned you can manipulate the earth and glass?" Vision questioned, and Adria smirked. "And memories, but Loki can vouch that I am really good at manipulating memories, and earth." Adria smirked, and Loki scoffed. "We are notgoing to speak about that." Loki mumbled, and everyone chuckled, except Vision, who smiled.

"I'll show you my abilities later." Adria smiled back at Vision, and Vision nodded with contempt.

The moment the van stopped in front of the facility, Adria jumped out of the van quickly and took a deep breath in. "I hate riding in vehicles, it feels weird." Adria commented, turning to see a curious Loki. "Why is that?" Loki inquired as he walked next to Adria.

"I normally walked everywhere, sometimes I took a bus if it was necessary, which was only three times."

"How long have you been on the run?"

"Three years? Probably two, all I know is that in the time of walking I know the geography from here to all the way to California."

"You've been on the run for too long."

"I can't help but agree, and I think at this moment, I feel like I'm done running." Adria responded with a smile, then started to walk ahead, stopping at the doorway.

"Hey, I thought you guys wanted to see my abilities?" Adria called out, catching the attention of Vision, Thor, and Tony, who shrugged.

"Why not?" Stark commented with a smile, and Adria smirked back.

Adria laughed at a bewildered Avengers and Loki, as they were walking, vines assaulted them, grabbing their wrists tightly. "Can you please stop with the vines?" Loki growled irritability, but Adria laughed, "ok, just wanted to bring back memories." Adria giggled, waving her hand and the vines retreated back underground.

"Memories?" Vision questioned with a hint of a chuckle. "The first time we met, he scared me and I trapped Loki under a bunch of vines." Adria replied with a sing-song voice, smirking while looking at Loki, who scoffed.

Thor laughed and clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder, "brother, are you jealous because Adria here bested you twice with magic so easily?" Loki looked at Thor with bewilderment, and Adria chuckled, "aw thanks, Thor, I didn't think I was that good."

"I'm not jealous, I did not expect any of her abilities, and she didn't fight me the first time...she out-witted me."

"I'm surprised you admitted to that." Tony chuckled, looking at a huffy Loki. "I didn't want to, but someone was going to say it."

"Yes, and that would've been me." Adria giggled while raising her hand, and Loki rolled his eyes, "you may beat me in magic, but how good are you without it?"

"Is that a challenge, Loki?"

"It is, no magic, hand-to-hand."

"Deal." Adira accepted, a smirk gracing her lips as she shook Loki's hand. "You two are not going to spar out here, we have a training room for that." Tony stated, and the two of them nodded. "I guess I can save my magical abilities for another day." Adria smirked, walking ahead inside.

The others followed, Thor and Loki lagging behind. "Are you trying to prove something, Loki?" Thor asked, and Loki smirked. "No, I'm not, I'm testing her, I want to see what she can do."

"You're interested in her, that's surprising." Thor commented as they walked, Tony now leading the way to the training room. "What is that supposed to mean?" Loki questioned, but the only response he got was a shrug. "We'll see where this goes, for now, get ready for your spar, I don't think she'll be easy." Thor stated, then he walked ahead to talk to Adria.

Loki looked at Thor slightly confused, but then looked to Adria, the new anomaly in his life. He felt a conflict of emotions swirling inside, for he was interested in Adria. Loki huffed, shaking his head slightly to remove the thoughts from his head, then he started to think of the fight ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Stars

The training room was large, Adria was impressed as the room was bigger than the one she grew up training in. It had a mile track running around the edge of the room with large windows lining one side of the room showing the beautiful forest outside.

The walls were a thick, dark gray padding with small electronic pads inside that probably opened to training weapons. Thick, light gray padding also covered the floor inside the track, which looked to be made of soft rubber to resemble concrete.

In the middle of the room stood a large, white circle, and Adria walked towards it.

Adria took off her jacket and threw it to the ground before rolling the sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows. She then entered the sparring ring to a waiting Loki.

"Don't hold back, sweetheart, I may be a woman, but I'm also a soldier." Adria teased with a wink, and Loki chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of going easy on you."

Everyone else stood at the edges of the room, watching the two talk with smirks. Then things got serious, the talking stopped, and everyone watched who would make the first move. Loki stepped forward first, then followed Adria.

They met each other in the middle, and Loki went out for a punch but was surprised as Adria dodged it. She swung out at Loki's chest, but he jumped back and grabbed her arm, meaning to turn her and trap it at her shoulder blades, but she used it to propel herself forward.

Loki didn't realize and he spun her as if he had her. Adria swung her leg to Loki's side with the help of his momentum caused her to kick his side hard, causing him to stumble to the side.

Ignoring the pain, Loki rushed Adria and unexpectedly grabbed her left wrist. Adria went to kick Loki's knee out from under him but he sidestepped it and grabbed her other wrist, trapping them together.

Adria, not wanting to lose, used quick thinking and kicked at Loki's lower region. Loki grunted before loosening his grip and falling to his knees. "That was not fair." Loki gasped, rolling onto to his back. "No one said it had to be fair, nor did you say so in our deal." Adria stated with a chuckle, "I'm sorry, I don't like losing."

"You're not sorry." Loki gasped, and Adria smirked, "you're right, I'm not."

Everyone laughed while walking out, except Adria and Thor, who walked over to his brother. "Are you okay, brother?" Thor smirked, looking like he was enjoying himself. "Do I look okay?" Loki growled back, and Adria stifled a laugh.

"Okay, Loki, I'm really sorry, I didn't think I'd hurt you that bad." Adria apologized sincerely, but Loki only glanced at Adria and grunted.

Adria rolled her eyes as she picked up her jacket and bag, "fine, be that way, once your ego is back up I'll be willing to-do another spar," Adria stated before she smiled, "I'll be fair that time." she giggled before jogging out, almost running into Vision. "Oh, hi, Vision."

"Hello, Adria, it occurred to me you don't know where your room is, and so I decided to show you."

"Oh, thanks, lead the way." Adria smiled, which earned a smile from Vision before he started to lead the way.

They walked quietly down the halls, but Vision soon cut the silence, "so, you came from Nevada?"

"Uh, yea, a place to definitely skip if possible, nothing much but sand, unless you want to go see charcoal ovens, and I think there is a casino there somewhere."

"Well," Vision chuckled, "I guess what I really wanted to ask is how are you feeling? About your newly returned memories?"

"Oh, that," Adria grumbled with a sigh, "I wanted my memories back so bad, but now that I have them back, I wonder why I even wanted them," Adria replied softly, and Vision nodded with understanding.

They were quiet for another moment, but then Vision offered, "If you ever need to speak to anyone, then I'll listen, and I know Thor or even Loki would."

"Loki? You really think so?"

"He seems fond of you, so, I'd like to believe so." Vision replied, and Adria hummed. "Well, I might want to wait for a little though, I kinda damaged his ego back there." Adria hummed, and Vision chuckled. "I think you did, oh, and this is your room." Vision replied, and then suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Thanks, I appreciate you thinking of me and showing me the way."

"Of course...and if you want a tour around I can do that too."

"Thanks, Vision, see you around."

"Good-bye, rest soundly." Vision replied as Adria opened her door, then he walked off.

Adria looked in and immediately thought her hotel room was more lively. The walls of the square room were white and the carpet was a beige color.

At the back was a large sealed window with a seat on the sill, a queen sized bed sat pressed against the wall to the left with dark oak side tables on either side, and a simple mahogany desk with two large drawers on either side, also a black desk chair sat with the desk on the other side of the room.

A large, dark oak dresser with worn down, fake gold handles sat next to the desk. A white door with a golden handle and white trim sat at the corner of the room between the side table and the window which lead to another room.

Adria closed the door behind her and threw her bag down with her jacket on the red bed sheets. She then flopped down on the bed next to her bag and took a deep breath.

This definitely changes everything. Adria thought while letting out a deep breath of air. She was deep in thought when a faint sound of a phone ringing brought Adria out of it.

Adria turned to her bag and opened one of the smaller pockets, taking out her burner phone.

"Hey, Adria." A sing-song voice casually greeted, and Adria smiled. "Hey, Laurel, what's up?"

"Nothing really, finally have the kids settling down to do their own thing, what about you?"

"Ah, this is going to be a story..." Adria trailed before jumping into the story and tumbling of events after that night of dropping off Alice.

"Well, crap," Laurel stated, and Adria chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding, so, what do you say, call the others and stop running? Do you think it's time to take a stand?" Adria questioned with interest, and Laurel became silent.

"Laureline?"

"Sorry, it's just...this will be a big step."

"I know, but now is our chance, it's about time we take a stand," Adria whispered as if someone was listening. Laurel became quiet again. And Adria sighed, "well, think about it, and I'll think about it, but I'm going to be in New York for a while," then Adria smiled, "to change the subject, how's Alice?"

"She seems to be fitting in ok...oh, who am I kidding, you never told me that she can mimic powers."

"What? I never noticed that, are you sure she can do that?"

"Pretty sure, one moment she is wielding fire, then the next she is accidentally pushing a kid back with water because they used theirabilites to dump water on her," Laurel stated with a serious voice, but Adria snorted. "I don't know Laurel, I have multiple powers too, remember?"

"True, I guess, but Alice is...different, I just know it, and speaking of children, I should probably start trying to move them to bed. Goodnight Adria."

"Ah, I see, goodnight Laurel." Adria sighed, noticing now that the sun had fallen and the night had taken over the world. The two hung up and Adria used her telekinesis to toss the phone onto the side table.

After a few moments and a dramatic sigh, Adria got up from the bed. She padded over to the window, sitting down on its sill. She pulled her full body up to sit on the sill as Adria hugged her knees close to herself, looking out at the calm night.

With a lift of Adria's hand, her clothes turned into a mass of stars that glowed softly and colorful nebulas. Adria then quietly snapped her fingers and the stars flashed. Now the stars were gone and had changed into a loose, plain dark green shirt with black yoga pants. Adria then turned slightly to kick off her boots before turning back to look out the window.

Adria smiled pleasantly as she leaned her head back, but then the smile faded and she huffed, as she also realized while looking at the white ceiling, only a modern-chic, black iron chandelier hung from it. There was no fan in sight.

Wanting air, she took the matter into her own hands, Adria raised her hand and twisted it, causing the glass window to ripple before breaking off into pieces.

A knock slightly interrupted Adria's concentration, causing the glass to drop a bit, but quickly float back up, creating a pile on the desk. "Come in," Adria called out in a sing-song voice, and without looking she heard the door open. "Hello, Adria, I wanted to-" the voice of Thor started, then came to a sudden halt.

Adria snorted, "I wanted to feel the night air, not run away, I'm not exactly in attire to do that." The last of the glass floated to the desk, and Thor looked between the large pile of glass and Adria. Thor shook his head slightly, "I wasn't about to accuse you of that, because of the fact that you don't look like someone about to run away." Thor replied back, then moved into the room slightly closing the door behind himself.

"What brings you here at this time of night, Thor?" Adria questioned, and Thor sighed as he pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "I just wanted to check on you before going to my room, today has been...eventful."

"I'm not sure 'eventful' describes today, I'm thinking more of 'interesting' is the word you're looking for." Adria chuckled, and so did Thor.

"Really, how are you feeling, Adria?" Thor asked sincerely, and Adria looked down for a moment without answering. "I'm trying to figure that out myself, it feels like too much happened today to wrap my brain around at the moment."

"I can believe that, how long have you gone without your memories?"

"Two years, give or take, not that long, but still, two years of not knowing who I really am."

"And who are you really?" Thor questioned, and Adria looked at him with a soft gaze for a moment. "A daughter of a psychopath," Adria replied bluntly, then returned to look out the window.

"Let me rephrase what I asked then, who do you think you really are?"

"Someone who was pushed into hell and was left to crawl herself out, and someone who would like for the topic of conversation to change," Adria replied softly, and Thor nodded in response before a slow smile grew on his face.

"Loki is still mad that he lost against you, he keeps grumbling that if it was fair he would've won." Thor smiled, and Adria laughed. "Oh, probably, Loki is much faster than I am, he had me on the defensive the whole time."

"You didn't show that you were worried, maybe with a little bit of training, you can be as good as a Valkyrie."

"Awe, you're too kind, though I like fighting dirty, that's just how I work." Adria smiled with a shrug, and Thor chuckled. "You know what a Valkyrie is?"

"Of course, I read a lot, the Valkyries are an elite force of women warriors, I liked reading about them," Adria stated, and Thor hummed in thought. She then looked up at the ceiling, "what kind of room doesn't have a fan? I'm going to have to change this room up, 'cause I'm guessing I'm going to be here awhile." She stated before jumping up to her feet.

"Are you really going to start redecorating now?"

"Why not? I'm probably going to be here for awhile and I'm not tired, maybe this will make me tired since it takes energy." Adria stated with a light-hearted tone, and Thor gave a lopsided smirk.

"And so I get to be the first to see your powers fully?"

"Huh, I guess so, or at least, pull it into reality." Adria hummed as her eyes cracked with gold lines, letting stars form around her hand and colorful clouds surround it.

The stars fell from Adria's hands, they traveled over to the corner near the bed. It formed into the shape of a bookshelf with two shelves. The nebula covered the stars and compressed them, pressing them into a formation.

When the colors fell away, it revealed a dark oak bookshelf with three different levels. The two shelves were placed equally apart and were thick. The height of the bookshelf was also perfect for Adria's height of five feet and eight inches.

More stars floated above the bed into the shape of a fan, when the stars solidified into a ceiling fan. The white metal rod held the white metal housing of the fan. White brackets held five black wooden blades with a white and black center that held a light. Two golden linked chains, one longer than the other, hung off the light with circular golden coins hanging off the chains.

"Hmph, I think of anything else at the moment," Adria sighed as she dropped her hands to her sides and moved to her bag. "I'm in awe, but I don't think I'll ever understand magic." Thor chuckled, looking at the bookshelf and fan.

Adria chuckled, "I don't know, it just feels natural, like breathing air, I was the fastest out of my age group to fully learn my magic, I was done learning it at the age of nine, so most of my focus went to combat after that." She pulled out her sketchbooks from her bag and plopped them on the desk.

"Do you even carry clothes in there?"

"No, I never, I used the Stone in the past to create all my clothes," Adria shrugged at Thor's question, "why buy clothes when you can create them?"

"True enough," Thor chuckled, and Adria smiled as she pulled books out of her bag. It was only three books, as she only had enough room to carry three in her bag with the thick one of Infinity and her sketchbooks with art supplies.

Two she stole from the compound library, one was a complete book of Shakespeare stories and the other was the complete stories of Sherlock Holmes. Though her favorite story she bought while in a little bookshop in Toronto, Texas called The Tale of Two Cities.

"Only three? I'd thought you would be carrying more." Thor commented with a smirk, standing up from the bed, slowly making his way to the stacked sketchbooks.

Adria chuckled, "yeah, the bag may look big, but the only thing I carried in here was the Book of Infinity, these three books, art supplies, and my three sketchbooks, sometimes food that could last for a long time in the other smaller pouches."

"So, for two years you went around reading the same thing?"

"Kinda? I was always busy, I mean, sure I read these books more times than a normal person would, but I always spent more time with the Book of Infinity than these, but they are my favorite." Adria smiled, looking at the books fondly before putting them neatly on the shelf.

Adria looked over to Thor, who was slowing opening one of her sketchbooks. "You can look through them if you want," Adria chuckled, and Thor jumped as he turned to look at her, "I'm not hiding anything."

Thor turned back to the sketchbook and picked it up before opening it. Adria went back to her bag before taking out of her bag, causing it to slump over. She went over to the desk and opened the large drawer and placed the book inside. Adria then hovered her hand over it and the book disappeared from sight before she closed the drawer.

"These are remarkable drawings, Adria, who taught you to draw like this?" Thor inquired, slowly flipping to the next page. "No one did, I guess I taught myself, everyone thought my drawings were remarkable when I first started." Adria shrugged as she responded humbly.

Thor looked at Adria for a moment before looking back down to a particular drawing. "What made you think of these creatures?"

"I...don't know, the ideas just come to me, and so I draw them down, the smallest one is all of my doodles, eventually becoming some creature in my bigger ones," Adria responded to Thor's question, picking up the smaller one on the desk and handing it over to him.

Thor closed the one he was holding and switched with Adria, opening the smaller one in his hands.

In the smaller one, the pages were indeed covered in small drawings of different kinds of wings without bodies, body shapes, tails, and eyes. There were also small drawings of dragons and exotic flowers.

Thor had flipped through many pages before hitting a blank one, at least a hundred pages were filled with small, rough sketches.

"You draw a lot, don't you?" Thor questioned, and Adria chuckled. "Oh, yes, more so than I read." She smiled, taking the sketchpad from Thor before closing it and putting it on top of the others.

"Drawing is an outlet for me, it helps me get over things," Adria spoke softly, turning to Thor with a soft smile. Thor smiled back with a nod, "well, it's late, I will leave you to rest if you wish, goodnight Lady Adria."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, just call me Adria."

"Very well, though I do have one more question..." Thor trailed, rubbing his arm. "Shoot."

"Are you not cold?" Thor inquired, pointing to the window letting in the cold air of New York. "Nah, I never felt cold in my life, I just wear jackets so that people won't give me weird looks." Adria smiled, and Thor smiled back, but he also looked at her curiously. "Huh, well then, goodnight Adria."

"Goodnight Thor," Adria spoke softly, closing the door after Thor when he exited the room.

Adria walked over to the window and swung her legs over to sit on the frame, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She breathed in the cold, crisp air and breathed out in puffs of wispy, white smoke. Adria closed her eyes, deep in thought, and after a few heartbeats, she opened her eyes again with resolve.

It's time for war, and these broken up Avengers have no idea what's coming.

Adria swung her legs over, climbing back inside and waving her hand to let the broken glass on her desk float up and back to their places at the window. She walked over to the bed and sat down, scooting over to sit cross-legged at the center of the bed.

With a sigh, Adria looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. 9:56 PM and Adria sighed deeply, then she flicked her wrist. The larger sketchbook floated a bit, sliding off the other two books off before going into Adria's waiting hands, and then the graphite pencils came over next.

Adria flipped to the creature she has been working on for a little while, as the idea came to her the night she met Loki. She couldn't help but smirk as she looked at it, no doubt in her mind that inspiration of the creature came from Loki, as it was a horned fox.

Though it was still in progress, anything could change, but Adria highly doubted it, once set, she was going to stick with it.

And so she started to draw well into the night with the only light source being the two lamps near the bed before sending everything back and finally going to bed.


	8. Author's Note

First off: I'm surprised anyone is still reading this.

Second: Yes, I have not updated this, nor do I have the intention to. But I do have the intention to rewrite this entire thing. I have a new storyline and some people have different names, but it's all similar.

Third and final thing: Still debating on how to execute this. Don't know whether or not I'll simply update this with the newer version or post it as a separate story and take this down. I'm also debating the set-up of the new story. The writing of the story is well on its way and it should take me till the end of the month to finish writing part 1. Hopefully. If things go to plan. I'll finish it before the end of the year, promise.

Information for the new story;

Synopsis

Adira is a professional artist. But as an ex-member of S.H.I.E.L.D., she also has many other hidden talents.  
When she is asked by Director Fury to join the Avengers Initiative, she jumps at the chance. Though, Adira did not expect the immediate problems that came with it.

The topic of the past is a shaky foundation, and when you're the one with a questionable stone, the past is everything.

Adira has one weapon to shake the nation, for it seems to have paper, a pencil, and an endless imagination has become one.

I am really hoping to receive some input since it seems people still follow this story? I am really excited to finally write the next storyline and finally share it with you! Now back to writing I go!


End file.
